


Rival Gangs

by DaFishi



Series: Shot Through The Heart [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Female Alexander, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, James is a concerned dad friend, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Philip Hamilton and Angelica Hamilton are Thomas and Alexandra’s kids, Pregnancy, Sally is done with Thomas’s shit, Smut, The Washington’s adopted Alexander, Vaginal Smut, alexander is oblivious, because reasons, everyone is stupid, i will give a warning, mafia, mentions of severe injury, so much pining, thomas is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexandra was the most accurate sniper known to humankind and was on the gang that runs the west side, ruled by Washington. Hercules Mulligan was their spy, Lafayette was their recruit trainer and physical mission operative, and Laurens was their secret agent. Angelica Schuyler worked in tech, Peggy Schuyler worked in Law for backup, Martha had a Ph.D. in med, and Eliza Schuyler was a strategist and communications manager.Thomas Jefferson ran the gang that runs the east side. Maria worked as a lawyer, Sally Hemings was their resident medic, Lee worked as a secret agent, and Adams worked as the physical mission operative. Madison was their strategist and communication manager, Burr was their spy, and Seabury was their sniper.Alexandra was supposed to kill Jefferson, but the man had distracted her with a bomb. Instead of killing the girl, he kept her for blackmail. Little did he know, she was smarter than he thought, and he should have killed her when he had a chance.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, James Madison/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Shot Through The Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908607
Comments: 121
Kudos: 85





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sHOOKETHx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sHOOKETHx/gifts).



> sHOOKETHx, you want a gang au.
> 
> YOU’RE GONNA GET A GANG AU!
> 
> Also feel free to translate any and all of my works. 
> 
> Anyone that wants to translate my work is free to as long as you ask for permission and give me full credit for writing it.

“Dad, you wanted to see me?” Alexandra says, walking into George Washington’s office.

“Yes, Lexi, I need a favor,” the Mafia Boss said, looking up and smiling at his daughter.

She wasn’t his daughter by blood, but he and Martha had taken in the incredibly intelligent girl when she was nine and on the streets. 

They noticed rather quickly she had a knack for good aim. They gave her a gun when she turned 13, and she hit the target center the first try.

They showed her the mafia at 16, and she immediately broke every stereotype and became the best sniper known to man.

“Anything you want, boss man,” Alexandra says, shooting finger guns at the man.

Washington chuckles. “Jefferson will be at his manor in New York in exactly three days. Lafayette did his job and has temporarily disabled his secret service person. Eliza will be manning the comms, and you will be in a position to take. Him. Out. Clear?”

Alexa salutes. “Dead Southerner, coming right up.”

Alexandra skips outside, a bright smile on her face.

John blinks at her. “Either you just got Washington’s credit card number or a mission.”

Alexa huffs. “For your information, Johnathan, I got a mission.”

John snorts. “That’s not even my name.”

“Does she look like she cares, mon ami?” Lafayette teased.

John huffs. “Is anyone here on my side?”

Hercules shakes his head. “What kind of idiot would go against Alexa?”

Eliza presses a kiss to Alexa’s cheek. “She’s like a sister.”

Alexandra pretends to stumble, holding her heart. 

“Sibling zoned. The pain…” she gasped.

Peggy holds her crumpled form. “I know. Trust me, I know.”

Angelica gives her a look. “What are you talking about? You’re dating Maria fucking Reynolds. You can’t talk.”

“So, Alexa, I hear your mission is Jefferson,” Eliza says, slight concern evident in her voice after Alexa stands up.

Alexa shrugs. “Yeah, I guess.”

The silence following the statement is suffocating.

“I hear he’s hot,” Peggy offers.

The silence is broken as everyone breaks into laughter at the suggestiveness of the phrase.

Alexa wipes a tear from her eye as she recovers from her laughing fit. “As if I’d fuck the guy, Washingdad hates him.”

Everyone close to Washington has accidentally called the man dad at least once, hence the nickname, ‘Washingdad.’

“Yes, and if that bastard touches you, I take him by the balls and shove them down his throat,” a voice retorts from the doorway.

“Martha!” everyone cheers.

Martha smiles. “And cookies.”

The cheers nearly triple.

The woman laughs as she gives food to everyone.

“Are you sure you are capable of going? You just recovered from a severe head injury,” Martha asks Alexa.

Alexandra swallows the bite she had in her mouth. “I’m fine, mom.”

Martha sighs. “I know, but you're still my baby. I worry about you.”

Everyone laughs as Alexandra flushes and reassures Martha that she'll be fine.

“She’s 21, she’s an adult now, Martha. Stop embarrassing her.” George teases from his doorway.

Martha raises an eyebrow. “Really? And what would you do if someone, even someone as close as John, tried to date her?”

“They’d never find the body,” George promised. 

John pales and chokes as Lafayette snickered and handed him a glass of water.

It was laughable to think that Alexa would date anyone in the mafia. Everyone in the mob grew up together, and Alexa was the spoiled little sister of the group. John, Hercules, and Lafayette were dating. Angelica had recently started seeing Burr from the other gang, and Peggy and Maria were together for a while. Eliza and Madison had recently started talking. 

It was laughable how close the two gangs actually were.

“Drinks, anyone?” Angelica says, standing and stretching.

“Not me,” Martha said.

“I need a break. I dealt with Lexi all day today,” George said, grinning as Alexa pokes his side.

Everyone else goes to Hell’s Angels.

The second they walked in, Alexa sat into an empty booth as everyone started looking for their significant others.

“What’s someone as pretty as you doing alone?” a voice says.

Alexandra looks up and feels her heart stop.

The person that slid across from the booth from her was fucking smoking.

Ebony eyes were sparkling with cunning mischief, tanned skin, rippling muscles, and a defined six-pack under a tight white shirt. His blue jeans were not doing anything to hide what was under, instead emphasizing it. Dark curly hair Alexa wanted to touch.

But then Alexa’s gears started turning, and her breath hitched for all the wrong reasons.

The man in front of her was none other than Mafia Boss, Thomas Jefferson.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was when I decided this was going to be a very interesting fic.

Thomas was bored. He had nothing to do and was attempting to drink his boredom away.

“Pretty blonde at 3 o’clock,” Seabury whispers to Thomas.

Thomas waves him off.

He wasn’t interested in some dumb blonde.

“Blondes, not your type?” Lee asks.

Thomas grunts. “No. Stupid whores aren’t my type. Blonde, brunette, white or black, I don’t give a shit.”

“Oh? Then how about world-class sniper Alexandra Hamilton, one of smartest people there is,” Madison says.

Thomas snaps into position. “Where?”

“Second booth closest to the windows. Skintight forest green dress. Nice looking. Supposed to kill you in three days,” Burr says, sipping his whiskey.

Thomas hums and makes up his mind.

“Where are you going?” Maria asks.

“To greet Washington’s daughter. I do believe I see company approaching you all,” Thomas drawled, slipping away as Peggy and the rest started walking over. 

Thomas walked confidently, knowing what he was going to do.

“What’s someone as pretty as you doing alone?” Thomas asked, sliding into the booth opposite the young woman.

He watched the girl snap to her senses.

Immediately, she gives him a once over to see him as a threat or not.

A moment later, a look of clarity crosses her face.

Thomas smirked. Good. She should know who she’s dealing with.

Begrudgingly, Thomas had to admit; the girl had an appeal very few did.

Oh, she was nice looking like every other woman. Curvy hips, pinched waist, nice ass, perky breasts. Perfect hourglass figure with lean legs, muscular arms, and a pretty face to top it all off.

But that wasn’t what stuck out to her about Thomas. No, not even close.

It was her facial features that struck Thomas.

Sharply raised cheekbones, a slender jawline, delicate lashes, and wavy chocolate hair with light golden highlights. Eyes a bright color, almost as blue as Washington himself. But not quite.

The blue was iridescent and had shards of iced white stretching options from her pupils in an almost snowflake type shape. From an angle, her eyes looked to be a light violet with icy daggers extending from her pupil. But it was what was in those eyes that pulled Thomas in.

Intelligence. Cunning wit. Hunger for more. A feel for ambition.

And Thomas was intrigued. 

“Enjoying a drink, you?” the girl says, finally responding.

“About the same. What’s your name, doll?” Thomas replies.

“Alexandra, Mr. Jefferson. Nice to finally meet you,” Alexandra answers sweetly.

Thomas smiles, leaning back. “Recognized me so quickly, huh? How?”

Alexandra snorts. “My dad used your picture for his Vogue pamphlet.”

Thomas grins. The infamous reputation of her wit preceded her.

“I am cover page worthy. Now tell me, Alexandra, are you even legally allowed to drink?” Thomas said patronizingly.

Alexa smiles sweetly. “Are you legally allowed to be out of your nursing home this late?”

Thomas couldn’t hold back his laugh at the statement. “Your reputation precedes you.”

Alexa sips her drink. “Nice to know.”

Thomas observes the woman carefully. 

Long, nimble fingers danced across the glass of whiskey with elegance. 

Thomas looks up to see Alexa raise an eyebrow.

“It’s easy to see why you’re a sniper with hands like that,” Thomas said, voice a sultry purr.

Alexandra smiles and stands.

She gracefully rounds the table and places both hands on either side of Thomas’s head, sitting in his lap to straddle his waist. She was small but dangerous.

“It’s not the only thing my hands are good for,” Alexa coos, hands falling to hold Thomas’s shoulders.

Thomas smirks, hands grabbing the woman’s waist.

Bold of the girl to assume that she was the only one with tricks up her sleeve.

Thomas leans in to whisper in her ear, “I know you’re going to try and kill me in three days, darling. You need to be more secretive.”

Alexandra simply smiles at the man and twists hips to harshly grind down on the man. 

“Well, love, do anything to piss me off, you won’t even make it three days,” Alexandra whispers back.

Thomas tilts the girls chin up to match his gaze.

“Well, if you decide you want to enjoy some….quality time with me before you shoot me, you know where to find me,” Thomas drawls, the hand not cupping her chin resting on Alexa’s thigh, pushing up the bottom of her dress.

Alexandra leans in and stops her lips a breath from Thomas’s. “And if I said I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you, what would you do?”

Thomas presses his lips against Alexandra’s. “I’d say I know a hotel five minutes from here that owes me a favor.”

Alexandra hums. “And how do I know I’m not going to get killed?”

“You don’t,” Thomas whispered against her lips.

“Lead the way, love.”

“I thought you’d never ask, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. SMUT WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

The second they stepped into the hotel room, Alexandra’s lips were claimed powerfully by the taller male.

She immediately grabs his hair in a tight grip receiving a growl in return.

Good. She wasn’t a pushover. She was in charge just as much as Jefferson, if not more.

She feels her breath hitch as Thom-Jefferson’s teeth graze across her jugular.

She feels herself arch to the touch.

She knew the game she was playing, the dance she was doing.

Her body was her most potent weapon but just as easy to break like a twig under one's foot.

And she was willingly barring her throat, her most vulnerable part, to her enemy, her adversary. To Thomas Jefferson.

And he was reveling in it.

Frenzied hands tore at clothes. 

Alexandra felt hands unzip her dress, pulling it off of her, frantic fingers revealing black lace panties with a matching bralette.

Her fingers work quickly to pull off the shirt of the man above her.

A taut abdomen was revealed as the white shirt was ripped off the Mafia Don’s body.

“Unclips in the back,” Alexandra says breathlessly, fumbling with Thomas’s belt as he reached behind her to take off the bra.

Thomas hums against her collar, leaving hickeys in his wake as he trails down to her breast.

Alexandra would think of an excuse as to where they came from for Martha and George later.

Alexa finally manages to undo his jeans and push them down.

Her heart speeds up once she sees the generous bulge in Thomas’s boxers.

“Like what you see?” Thomas purrs, noticing her gaze as he tears off her bra.

“Very,” Alexandra breathes.

Thomas attacks her breast with renewed vigor, no patience left.

Hands were rough, and mouth was biting, and Alexa was giving in to the pleasure.

He trails down, sitting and sucking as Alexa reaches her hand between them to touch the man.

Her hand strokes his cock through the thin fabric of the boxers, and the man hums in contentedness as he sucks hickeys into her hip bones, fiddling with her panty’s hem. 

“Hurry up, fucker,” Alexandra snarls, patience wearing thin.

“Patience, doll,” Thomas chides.

Before Alexandra can think up a report, a breathy moan leaves her mouth as Thomas places an open-mouthed kiss on her core over the fabric.

“Patience,” he repeats, peeling down her panties slowly.

Rough hands hold her hips in a bruising grip as a warm mouth descends on her pussy.

He ate her out with precision, never going too fast or too slow. Careful and precise licks of his tongue.

And Alexandra fell apart.

She felt a familiar curl of hers in the pit of her stomach, and she tried to push her hips up to get the much-needed friction.

But Thomas’s hands held her tight, not allowing her to move.

She whines and laces her fingers into his hair, tugging it to make him go faster.

She feels him pull away, and she nearly cries in desperation.

But then two fingers slip into her wet heat, and his teeth bite down lightly on her clit.

She jerks in his hold, cries of pleasure slipping from her lips.

She was so close, just a little more….and then the friction was gone.

She was taken aback and looked down between her legs to see the smirking face of Thomas Jefferson, her juices glistening on his face.

He chuckles at her expression of shock. “Did you honestly think I was going to let you come?”

Alexandra growls and flips them, much to the taller man’s surprise.

She rips off his boxers and is greeted with the sight of his cock.

Thomas laughs. “What, are you going to give me head? As if you wou-fuck!”

Alexandra shuts him up by taking his length in her mouth.

All the way to the bottom, deep throating him as though it was second nature.

She swirled her tongue around the base, hollowing out her cheeks, smirking when she heard Thomas groan.

She goes at her own pace and hears a solemn, “Fuck, doll, I’m close.”

She pulls off a second before he can find release, and the man glares at her.

“Did you actually think I was going to let you come?” she says, quoting his earlier words.

The man lets loose an animalistic snark and flips them, lining up his cock with her entrance.

“You are going to scream because it’s going to hurt. And I’m not going to care particularly,” Thomas said cooly.

Alexandra laughs. “Do your worst, love. I dare you.”

Seconds before else can finish, Thomas thrusts his cock into her pussy without giving her time to adjust.

Alexandra feels the air get knocked out of her lungs.

Thomas starts a relentless pace until Alexandra is getting pounded into the blankets.

“Do your worst, hm? Well, I don’t have what I need here, but I think you’d look nice in a collar,” Thomas whispers against her ear, leaning down to bite another hickey into her jaw.

Alexandra tried to reply, she really does, but when her mouth opens, all that tumbles out is a whimper.

Thomas chuckles against her collar as he twists his hip at an angle to hit her G-spot head-on.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? How scandalous. ‘Washington’s ‘precious little girl’ gets turned into a fuck toy by rival, Thomas Jefferson.’ I like that title. How about you, darling?” Thomas hisses.

“I’d pull out unless you want a little Jefferson running around,” Alexandra manages through clenched teeth.

Thomas grunts but continues thrusting.

“Thomas, I’m gonna-” Alexa warns before she cries out.

Her legs immediately wrap around Thomas’s waist as her body spasms from the aftermath of her orgasm.

“Ah, no, Thomas, please, it’s too much,” Alexandra whines as oversensitivity takes over.

Thomas finally pulled out and came on Alexandra’s stomach.

He flopped next to her, panting.

“We should do that again at my place in three days,” Thomas said, grinning, looking over to her.

Alexandra chuckles despite her fatigue. “Shut up, dickwad. I’m going to go shower first.”

Thomas props himself up on one elbow and smirks down at Alexandra. “Room for one more?”

Alexandra gives him a look then shrugs. 

“Why the hell not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned there is a reference to chapter 1.

The two sunk into the Jacuzzi.

Thomas groans as the heat sinks into the bones. He hears a happy sigh from the woman across from him.

He brushes his leg against hers and watches her slowly open her eyes.

“Up for round 2?” he asks.

Alexandra sits up and thinks for a minute. Thomas can see her wheels turning.

And then, much to his pleasant surprise, she comes over to him and straddles his waist once more.

She leans down and brushes her lips against his and whispers, “No.”

Thomas blinks, taken aback.

Then he laughs and relaxes as the woman lays on him.

After minutes, Alexa stands gracefully, water droplets dripping off her tan skin.

“Where are you going?” Thomas calls lazily, still in the tub, as he watches Alexa get dressed. 

Alexa snorts. “Home, genius.”

Thoma checks his watch. “It’s 2 am.”

Alexa raises an eyebrow. “And?”

Thoma hums. “See you soon, sweetheart.”

“You wish, Jeffershit,” a snarky voice responds, most likely by the doorway. 

Thomas chuckles at the stupid nickname.

He hears the door creak open and close.

He relaxes in the tub for some more time before his phone rings.

He groans and reaches over to pick it up.

“James,” Thomas drawled, seeing his friend on the screen.

“Thomas? Where the actual fuck are you? I saw you leave with Alexandra. Is she dead? Washington’s gonna have your head on a wall.” James ranted.

Thomas rolls his eyes. “Relax, she’s fine. She just left the hotel room.”

James looks relieved for a second before blanching. “Hotel room? Did you-with her-and- oh dear lord.”

Thomas chuckles.

“He touched her!” A shrill voice shrieks.

Thomas scowls. “You slept with Eliza?”

James glares at him. “Unlike you and Alexandra, me and Eliza are dating.”

Thomas just sinks further in the tub. “One night stands exist. It’s not a big deal.”

“Thomas, don’t-” James warns, but Thomas throws the phone.

It shatters against the tile floor.

Thomas sighs at the inconvenience. This was the sixth phone this week, and it was just Wednesday. It was a pain in the ass to buy a decent phone. He just closes his eyes. He’d worry about that later.

***

Alexa tore through the streets on her motorcycle, slamming the door open to the Washington house.

Everyone was there for their Friday movie nights.

Washington Manor was so big it even had its own personal theatre.

Alexa stood panting in the doorway, her hair in every way possible, hickeys on display, and her clothes in such disarray, it wasn’t hard to guess what she had been doing.

“Why are you all still here at 2 in the fucking mornings?” Alexandra questions, still slightly out of breath.

“We did a Harry Potter marathon. Why?” John asks.

“The books are better,” Hercules quietly grumbles.

“Merde, mon petite lion, what were you doing,” Lafayette says, helping the girl into the house.

Alexandra looks at Martha. “Mom.”

Martha looks slightly concerned. “Yes.”

“You’re going to need to shove Thomas Jefferson’s balls down his throat,” Alexandra says.

Martha furrows her eyebrows before her previous words catch up to the group.

Everyone in the room is left gaping.

Eliza runs through the door at that moment, screaming, “ALEXANDRA SLEPT WITH THOMAS JEFFERSON!”

Alexa flinches but turns to look at George.

“Dad?” she asks, uncertain.

George was silent.

Peggy says the words no one else would.

“Thomas Jefferson is a dead man walking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so different from my usual writing style

It’s been three days since the fateful night.

And Thomas was addicted.

The cunning hazelnut eyes. 

The gorgeous, flowing, wavy chocolate hair.

The plush pink lips.

The beautifully curved body.

The sinful noises she made when she was touched the right way.

Touched by the right person.

Touched by Thomas.

The past three nights, every time Thomas closed his eyes, one person appeared behind his eyes.

Alexandra Hamilton. 

Since that first night, Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about the woman.

The way she looked under him, the way she spoke, her calculating gaze.

And he realized slowly that he wanted the woman.

Not just for sex.

But he wanted her mind, body, and soul.

Thomas groans, throwing a hand over his face.

He, of all people, the Mafia Don, the great Thomas Jefferson, had a crush.

A pathetic school ground crush.

But it was stupid.

He was just a one night stand. 

She probably just used him because of his status.

Why would someone as elite and pretty as her go for him?

Thomas was not an insecure person.

But this one girl made him.

She probably went for men that could actually give her a nice life.

A picket fence and everything.

But him? He’d only get her pumped full of lead.

And that thought terrified him.

And Thomas Jefferson never got scared.

Thomas looks out the window, eyes neutral.

He stood in front of clear glass. 

But the glass wasn’t bulletproof.

In fact, it was a thin, easy to shatter, pane of glass.

And Thomas was curious.

Would he die today?

Or would Alexandra hold back?

Thomas lets out a bitter laugh.

Why would she? Why should she?

They were enemies.

It didn’t matter that he liked the woman. 

She hated him.

And people like him didn’t get happy endings.

No matter how much they wanted one.

***

Alexandra packs her bullets into her pockets as she slung her gun across her back.

She was going to do it.

She was going to kill Thomas Jefferson.

So why did it feel like needles to her heart when she thought about it?

She lets out a bitter chuckle.

That’s right.

Sniper of the century has a crush on Thomas Jefferson.

She purses her lips as she grabs her handgun and shoots a random moving target.

She hits the eye of a swinging target.

The new recruits look at her in shock and she flips them off.

She didn’t want to like Thomas Jefferson.

The man was her enemy.

And way out of her league.

He was 6’5 and ripped.

6 pack and solid muscles. 

Shapely features and gorgeous eyes.

She was just a one night stand.

He only chose her because of her status.

She wasn’t pretty.

He probably went for perky blondes with butt lifts and boob jobs.

Not Caribbean girls that were short and could kill you in your sleep.

But she couldn’t help it.

She was falling for the mysterious Virginian, and she was falling fast.

And goddamnit, did she want him.

But she had a job to do.

***

Alexandra got in position in an empty building across the street from Jefferson’s manor.

She got in position, gun loaded and eyes peeled for Thomas.

But when she sees him, her finger hesitates on the trigger.

They make eye contact for a minute.

And at that moment, an explosion slams Alexandra into a metal rod.

The last thing she feels before she feels her ribs break and lungs give out is Thomas’s look of alarm and a bright flame.

She closes her eyes.

She didn’t want to kill Thomas.

She wanted to die of old age with Thomas by her side.

But that wasn’t going to happen.

Because happily ever afters were for princesses.

And Alexandra was going out as a Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decently sized chapter

Thomas gazes out his window and a movement catches his eye in the building across the street from him.

He looks to find the eyes that haunted his dreams.

He stares for a moment when a sharp explosion rocks the building.

Thomas’s mouth falls open in shock as he sees Alexandra slammed against a wall from the force of the explosion.

He sprints out the door, tearing through his house at inhuman speeds.

He starts the car and accelerates to the max, skidding to a stop in front of the abandoned building.

There he sees Adams and Seabury with James.

Seabury grins. “We knocked her out. Who would have thought it would have been so easy? For some reason, she had an open shot on you. But she didn’t take it. Wonder why.” 

And Thomas sees red.

But he forces himself to calm down. “Bring her out.”

Adams scowls. “Why? Let her bur-”

“Bring. Her. Out.” Thomas says slowly, eyes hard as stone.

Adams glares at him but enters the building, Seabury trailing behind.

“And why are we saving her?” James asked.

Thomas knew he knew.

“Leverage on Washington. Who knows what he’d do for his precious little girl?” Thomas says smoothly, lying through his teeth.

They both knew the truth, though.

Thomas watches as Seabury emerges from the building, holding Alexandra’s gun. Adams follows, Alexandra’s limp body in his arms.

“Leverage on Washington? Smart,” Seabury says, throwing the gun in the trunk of Thomas’s car.

“Let’s get her to the medic wing in the market or something,” Adams said, his hold on the hurt woman none too gentle.

By market, they meant the Black Market obviously. Selling ammo, arms, body parts, people, and animals from all around the world. And all right under the police’s nose.

Though no police officer was stupid enough to want to dig into that business.

The Mafia and police had a deal.

They ignore one another to live peacefully.

And if someone overstepped a line, no one on the other side was afraid to shoot.

“I’ll keep her with me. Washington has spies everywhere. They won’t be able to get into my house. I’m reinforcing this one while I go back to Monticello. I’ll take Alexandra with me,” Thomas drawls, checking his nails.

James nods his head in approval. “Smart way to keep her hidden.”

Seabury and Adams shrug and nod. 

The two were great in their field, but neither was very smart.

“I’ll take her,” Thomas says, seeming uninterested.

The way he took Alexandra made it look rough and uncaring, but truly it was a very gentle hold.

Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat at seeing the usually bright woman so unresponsive.

He puts her on the back gently.

“Don’t need to be so gentle,” James said, uninterested, as he made his way to his car.

“We don't want her to die. Then the leverage plan is useless,” Seabury responds.

Thomas gets in his car. “Sam gets it.”

Seabury scowls at the nickname but leaves with Adams in tow.

By the time Thomas gets to his house, Maria was there with paper strewn around her and Sally had her emergency kit ready with James on his couch.

James stands when he sees him with Alexandra in his arms.

Sally quickly takes the unconscious sniper from him and gets to work.

Thomas flops on his couch, all the tension from his body draining.

Maria, Sally, and James had been with Thomas from day one. He trusted them with his life and they did the same.

The three of them were the only people Thomas truly trusted.

“I got the negotiation papers ready,” Maria says, holding out a letter.

Thomas skimmed through it.

He raises an eyebrow. “This isn’t a negotiation. It’s a peace treaty.”

Maria huffs in irritation. “Think about it. Most of our people are with or going to be with most of Washington’s folks. Might as well make peace. Besides, we could destroy the west side Mafia run by George King but only if we work together.”

Thomas hums. “I approve.”

James returns from the kitchen with wine and glasses.

He pours everyone but Sally some.

She didn’t drink on the job.

“Because it’s smart or because you like Alexandra?” Sally questions from the table.

She had just finished wrapping Alexandra up and was injecting pain and sleeping drugs into her system so she wouldn’t be in pain when she woke. It was also so Sally could be there when she woke up to replace the bandages.

Thomas chokes on his wine but covers it with a graceful cough.

Maria snickers as she gathers her papers.

James hides his smile behind his glass.

“I don’t believe I know what you’re talking about, Sally,” Thomas says, tilting his nose to the air.

Sally snorts. “Yeah, and I’m stupid. You like her, Thomas. This is about more than just the mind-blowing sex.”

Thomas blinks. “Mind-blowing sex?”

Sally shrugs as she cleans up. “She’s bi, I’m a lesbian, we connected and it happened.”

Thomas’s lips curl down in distaste as Maria asks, “Who bottomed?”

Sally raises an eyebrow. “Do I look like I bottom?”

Maria slowly nods her head. “I wonder how much convincing it would take for Peggy to let her into our bed.”

Thomas’s grip tightened on his glass.

Sally takes the wine glass from James. “Not much. She’s also poly and a sub.”

The glass shatters in Thomas’s hand.

The glass shards embed themselves in his hand and wine and blood trickle down his hand.

Sally groans as she once again opens her kit.

“Don’t like her, huh?” James says as Sally takes tweezers to pull the glass out of his skin.

Thomas doesn’t flinch as Sally poured alcohol over his numerous, deep cuts.

“Fine. I think of her as someone with slight importance to me,” Thomas says as Sally wraps his hand.

Maria gazes at him skeptically. “Right. ‘Slight importance’ he says while breaking a fucking glass in his hand.”

Thomas glares at them.

“Ok, fine, out,” Thomas snaps, shoving them all out.

The three laugh.

“Thomas,” James says before he leaves.

“Yes?” Thomas responds.

James looks him dead in the eye with more seriousness than Thomas had ever seen.

“Be careful with that one. She will do what it takes to survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Four Story House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Amixii are sleepovering.
> 
> And we just slurped our own lips and what the fucking hell how do you do that what is that?

Thomas laid the fragile woman next to him in bed.

It had been 3 weeks that she had been healing.

Sally had just taken her off the pain and sleeping drugs, along that she could now walk with crutches.

He lays down next to her, his body propped on his forearms, gazing down at Alexandra’s peaceful face.

Thomas brushes his lips against her forehead.

“How have you managed to make me helpless?” Thomas whispers.

He lowers his head on the pillows, eyes gently closing.

Hazily, he feels a warm body curl into his side.

Thomas warily opens his eyes to see Alexandra’s sleeping form curled into his side.

Her chocolate hair brushed his chin and her breath tickled his neck.

Thomas feels the corner of his lips turn upwards.

He wraps his arms carefully around the sniper, avoiding her injury and is lulled to sleep by the beating of her heart.

***

Alexandra woke up drowsily.

Immediately she noticed a broad tan chest in front of her and an incredible pain in her abdomen.

Suddenly memories came rushing back.

The shooting, the explosion, the pain.

She looks down at her stomach.

Blood soaked bandages were the only thing visible under her breasts and above her waistline.

Alexa winces.

She knew it was going to leave a scar.

She moves slightly and pain shoots through her ribs.

3 or 4 broken ribs were her best guess.

Then came the mystery of who was in front of her.

As she carefully viewed his scarred body, she saw twin dragons extending from the man’s elbow curling around his bicep to their head on his shoulder releasing blue, red, and violet flames across his neck. One dragon was white and the other was black.

Another tattoo was a horned skull on his lower side. It had a daunting look to it and had a sense of foreboding to go with it.

And as Alexandra looked up, she saw the sleeping face of Thomas Jefferson.

He looked almost peaceful.

And then Alexandra remembered what he had done.

Then Alexandra frowns.

Bombs weren’t Jefferson’s MO.

They were….Adams, the fat mother fucker.

Alexandra ponders her options.

If she ran she probably could find a base from Washington’s side.

Or she would die.

But if she stayed she could still possibly die.

It was a lose-lose situation.

“I’m not going to kill you for fucks’ sake. Get the hell back to sleep,” a deep voice, husky from sleep came from above her.

Alexandra fought the urge to shiver at the low tenor the words were spoken at.

“And why not? Had no problem bombing me,” Alexandra counters, looking to look at Thomas.

Thomas opens one eye to glare at the sniper. “I didn’t. Besides, we’re trying to make a peace treaty to kill that asshole, George King. You’re our leverage if all else fails.”

Alexandra purses her lips.

It was no secret that both Jefferson and Washington hated George King with a passion.

But the man was somehow always a step ahead of them.

But how? The only ones who knew about each other were Jefferson and Washington.

No one else knew about their secret lives.

The two were supposedly very close.

President George Washington and his right-hand man, Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson.

But the two had privately had a fallout a couple of years ago.

No one knew what happened except the two.

So how was the information of their gangs leaked?

Did he plant a spy? 

But how?

It wasn’t adding up.

Alexandra was snapped out of her reverie as Thomas drawled, “Done being a dumbass or still need some more time?”

Alexandra glares at Thomas.

“How long have I been out?” Alexa inquires.

Thomas hums. “About 3 weeks.”

Alexandra gapes at the man.

Thomas just sighs and pulls her close to him once more.

Alexandra let him, body and mind not willing to argue with the man.

“Not going to fight against me holding you?” Thomas questions.

Alexandra can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I can’t move, fucker,” Alexandra retorts.

“So, do you want me to let you go?”

“…. That’s not what I said.”

“Hm.”

“Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.”

Alexandra feels Thomas’s chest rumble.

He was laughing, Alexa belatedly realized.

“Good night, Alexandra.”

“Alexa.”

Alexa surprised both Thomas and herself with the sudden outburst.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Call me Alexa.”

Thomas hums.

“Ok, Alexa.”

Alexa huffs.

He even said her name patronizingly.

***

The next time Alexandra wakes up, it's to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes.

She attempts to get up, the pain significantly dulled.

She sees crutches leaning on the nightstand and grabs them, maneuvering herself into a position where she can get up.

As she gets up, she realizes she is in nothing but shorts, a bra, and a shit ton of bandages.

She grabs one of Thomas’s shirts out of the dresser and throws it over herself.

It dwarfed her small frame and made it to her mid-thighs, giving it the illusion of her having nothing but the shirt on.

She leans heavily on the crutches but manages to make her way to the hallway.

She just laughs when she sees the elevator in the middle of the hall.

George also had an elevator in his house but only because Martha sometimes had back problems and couldn’t get down the stairs.

She gets into the elevator.

4 floored house.

Damn. 

It was big enough to be a fucking apartment building.

And Alexandra knew he had more than one, most likely just as big as this.

George also had big houses.

Alexandra felt her throat tighten.

George and Martha must be worried sick along with the rest of her friends.

Before she can think further, the door opens and Alexandra is greeted to a very nice sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pure fluff!

Thomas was sitting at the table, a newspaper in one hand, coffee mug in the other when the doors to his elevator opened.

He was shirtless and had very nicely framing shorts on.

He looks up and nearly chokes on his coffee.

Alexandra was leaning on her crutches but was walking over to him in his shirt.

Thomas would never say it out loud, but he thinks that just became his favorite shirt.

It fell off one of her shoulders and revealed pale collarbones.

Thomas felt a pang go through his chest when he realized that his marks no longer marred her skin.

“Didn’t know you could cook,” Alexandra piped up, making her way to the table.

“Didn’t know I gave you permission to wear my shirts,” Thomas retorts.

Alexander hums. “You weren’t wearing any.”

She was about to sit in the seat next to Thomas but hesitates.

“What are you-” Thomas starts, only to be interrupted by Alexandra sitting down in his lap, throwing her crutches and his newspaper carelessly onto the chair she was about to sit on.

Alexandra leaned back against his chest and grabbed the extra mug of coffee on the table.

Thoma stares disbelievingly at the woman in his lap.

Alexa tilts her head up to look at Thomas.

“Yes?” Alexandra innocently looks at him.

Thomas narrows his eyes and takes a menacing sip of his coffee.

Alexandra giggles.

Thomas felt affection swell in his chest at the sound but he pushed it down.

No feelings allowed. 

Especially not with this woman.

“There are at least 10 other chairs at the table and you decided to sit in my lap?” Thomas questions.

Alexa shrugs. “You’re comfortable and warm. I’m tired and cold. So I’m staying with you all day every day till I get better because I need human warmth to survive.”

Thomas huffs in amusement. “You’re going to kill me by irritating me to death.”

Alexandra grins at him. “What a wonderful way to go.”

Thomas just chuckles.

“You should eat,” Thomas says, gesturing to the giant stack of pancakes. “I’ll be in my study if you need me.”

Alexandra immediately shakes her head. “If you want to work, you have to work with me. As I said, I need warmth.”

Thomas groans. “Just let me get my stuff.”

He stands up but not before depositing Alexandra into the chair from his lap.

Alexandra holds out her arms.

Thomas raises an eyebrow at her.

“Up,” she says simply.

Thomas feels the corner of his mouth quirk up.

He sighs dramatically and picks up the woman carefully, mindful of her injury.

She latches onto him, arms and legs clasping around Thomas’s neck and waist.

“Jesus, woman. I’m not going to drop you, loosen up,” Thomas breathes, slightly out of breath with how Alexandra was crushing him.

The woman’s grip loosens a slight bit.

Thomas grabs his work from his office the best he can with an injured sniper clinging to him.

Finally, they make it downstairs into the main parlor.

Thomas tosses Alexandra gently onto the couch and throws her a couple of thick blankets.

“Give me a minute,” Thomas tells her, turning to leave.

He comes back with the pancakes from earlier, knowing that Alexandra would be hungry and if she wasn’t, she had to eat to heal.

The parlor was beautifully decorated with old mahogany architecture.

It overlooked Lake Monticello and had archways in an almost Greek-like design.

It was a circular room with white couches with a center table and glass panes instead of windows.

The sunlight filtered through, casting a golden high across the room.

And sitting on one of the couches in a mound of blankets with just her hair showing, was Alexandra Hamilton-Washington.

Thomas sits across from her, placing the plate of pancakes in front of the woman.

Alexa peeks out from under the blanket and glares at Thomas.

“You are not in cuddling range,” she says, seeming very serious.

Thomas snickers. “Sorry, your honor, I have a Mafia to run.”

“Weren’t you doing work when I was passed out?” Alexa asks innocently.

Thomas opens and closes his mouth for a second. “That’s different.”

Alexandra holds out her hand. “Give me your phone.”

Thomas scowls. “No.”

Alexa pouts and gives him puppy eyes.

Those fucking puppy dog eyes.

Thomas groans and gives her his phone.

“Maria?” Alexandra asks after calling someone. “Hi! Thomas will not be working until I say so….he refused to cuddle me….extreme, no. I am merely trying to survive through body heat….so he doesn’t have to work….thank you, Maria! Tell Peggy I’m not dead and say hello!”

Thomas gapes at her.

Alexandra opens her blanket. “Please?”

Thomas huffs in irritation but puts the file and his computer away.

He walks over to the other couch and joins Alexa in the blankets.

He was about to lay next to her but Alexandra wouldn’t allow that.

Thomas ends up on top of the woman, face buried in her chest, arms around her waist, and legs entangled with hers.

Thomas was careful with her to make sure he didn’t end up hurting her more.

He feels content listening to her heartbeat as the evening sun warms their faces, the blankets create a comforting weight on top of the two.

Thomas is gently lulled to sleep by the slow rise and fall of Alexandra’s chest.

The last thing he feels before he drifts off is a soft kiss to his forehead a quietly murmured, “Good night, Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	9. Braiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fluffy

The next time Alexandra wakes up, she has a crick in her neck.

She wakes up and sees the sun rising again.

Alexa tries to get up and nearly screams when she notices someone is on top of her.

She calms her racing heart once she realizes it’s just Thomas.

Alexandra giggles when she pats down Thomas’s hair only to see it poof back up.

“Could you please just not,” a tired voice says.

“But it’s so fluffy,” Alexandra says with a childlike sense of wonder.

Thomas just groans and buries his face farther into her chest to attempt to sleep again.

She looks at his hair, fighting an inner battle till one side won.

Alexander grabs his hair and starts braiding it.

“What the actual fuck are you doing, Alexa?” Thomas asks.

“Heard of a French braid?” Alexandra questions.

Thomas tries to get up but is stopped by Alexandra’s legs clamped around his waist. “Oh, hell to the no.”

Alexandra pouts. “Please, Tommy?”

There was a beat of silence. 

“Tommy?” came Jefferson’s amused voice.

“Yes. Now sit still, you heathen,” Alexandra scolds.

Thomas hums in contemplation. “On one condition.”

Alexandra looks at him. “What?”

Thomas grins up at her. “A kiss.”

Alexandra flushes. 

“Relax, Princess, we’ve done more than that if you don’t remember,” Thomas teases.

He taps his cheek, clearly waiting.

Alexandra huffs.

Thomas smirks in victory when Alexandra leans down.

What he was not expecting was for her to kiss him hard.

Right on the lips.

Thomas lets out a sound of surprise before reciprocating.

Alexandra pulls away, beaming. “Now I can do your hair.”

Thomas groans. “I was hoping you’d forget.”

“Nope,” Alexandra says joyfully, popping the p.

“I was going to do Princess Leia buns,” Alexandra says casually after a minute of braiding his hair.

“Dear god, save me,” Thomas says, voice muffled in Alexandra collar.

Alexandra starts to squirm when Thomas places kisses all across her collar.

She has to push down her laughter. “Thomas, stop that tickles.”

Thomas just blows a puff of breath against her neck.

“Thomas,” Alexa warns, voice coming out like a squeak when the said man’s hand starts trailing up and down her sides.

“The sniper of the century is ticklish. How cute,” Thomas mused.

“Thomas, don’t you-ack!” Alexandra cried, as she dissolved into laughter as Thomas started tickling her for real.

“Ok, ok, I yield,” Alexandra wheezed, out of breath.

Thomas smirks triumphantly down at her. “Victorious once more.”

Alexandra snorts. “Yeah, ok, buddy, just let me finish your hair.”

Thomas grumbles in complaint but complies, nonetheless.

Alexandra finishes, tying the end to finally finish the whole thing.

“There, I finally finished even with your hardest attempts for me not to,” Alexandra says, a playful lilt to her voice.

“Wonder why I would complain,” Thomas says dryly.

Alexandra flicks his nose.

The two fall into a comfortable silence.

“We should probably get up,” Thomas says.

Alexandra nods. “Probably.”

“But we aren’t going to, are we?” Thomas inquires.

Alexandra shakes her head. “Probably not.”

Thomas sighs. “You are lucky I care decently for you.”

Alexandra feels her heart flutter.

But she pushes it down.

The only reason he cares is because she’s blackmail.

Suddenly, the two are snapped out of their reverie by the door bell.

Thomas groaned. “I’ll go get it.”

Alexandra watches, amused as Thomas goes to get the door.

She hears the door open and then a pause.

Suddenly, laughter fills the air as the person most likely had noticed Thomas’s braided hair.

When Alexa manages to get up and limps to the living room, she sees a tall woman laughing at Thomas Jefferson.

And Alexandra can’t help but feel jealousy when she notices how comfortable Thomas seems around the woman.

Before Alexa can turn and walk away, she matches gazes with the one and only Sally Hemings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally is a queen.

The dinner atmosphere was rather awkward.

Everyone there had slept with the other two and it was not easing the tense atmosphere.

“Were you the one that braided Thomas’s hair?” Sally asks.

Alexa pushes down the feeling of possessiveness when Sally calls Thomas by his name and instead opts to grin at her. “Yeah. He wouldn’t sit still though.”

Thomas glared at her with no real heat. “I wonder why I wouldn’t want a french braid in my hair.”

Sally chuckles. “They look nice, Thomas.”

Alexandra resists the urge to bare her teeth at the other woman.

They finish the meal with small talk, and Alexa excuses herself to go to bed.

She pretends to go upstairs but instead rounds the corner and blends into the shadows to listen to the other two’s conversation.

“….said yes as long as he gets Alexandra back safe and sound.” Sally’s voice came.

“So, we are starting a war with Washington against King, correct?” Thomas asks.

“Quite right,” Sally answers.

There was a moment of silence before Thomas sighs. “Alexandra, we know you’re there, please come out of the shadows.”

Alexa doesn’t move.

“Thomas, you’re being delusional. She isn’t there,” Sally says, waving him off.

Thomas looks to the stairwell, seeming to find her hidden shape instantly.

“Fine….” Thomas says, clearly not believing his own word.

Sally sighs. “We need to talk about Alexandra.”

Thomas visibly stiffens. “Sally, there is nothing to talk about.”

Sally reaches for his hand and claps it in hers. “Thomas, I care about you a lot. Talk to me.”

Alexandra didn’t want to hear it anymore.

She goes up the stairs silently.

***

“I know you care, Sally, but what am I supposed to do? I can’t just tell her I like her,” Thomas said wearily.

Sally gives him an unimpressed look. “That’s what mature adults do, Thomas, they speak out their feelings.”

Thomas dramatically flops onto the table. “I can’t do it. I simply cannot.”

Sally punches the bridge of her nose. “I truly don’t understand why I thought you of all people would act like a mature adult. Before you tell her, and yes, you are telling her, make sure to point out we aren’t in a relationship. Otherwise it’ll screw things up.”

A cacophony of muffled noises come from Thomas where he was pressed against the table.

Sally blinks. “I beg your pardon?”

Thomas looks up, eyes glaring at Sally. “Fine. I'll be a ‘mature’ adult.”

Sally sighs before getting up and making her way to the door.

“I’ll see you next week for the exchange,” Sally said, waving him goodbye.

Thoma just groans and slowly trudges to his bedroom.

He sees Alexandra lying there, silent and unmoving.

“I know you’re awake,” Thomas says, taking off all his clothes till he was left in his boxers.

“Congrats, detective,” a dry voice says from the bed.

Thomas sighs before slipping under the covers.

“C’mere,” he mutters, pulling the woman towards him.

Alexa complains but doesn’t move to stop him.

Thomas rests his chin on her head. “Can I tell you a story?”

“Be my guest,” Alexandra says.

Thomas puts his chin on top of Alexa’s head and intertwines their legs.

“Once, there was a really stupid guy. He had a one night stand with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And he could not stop thinking about her. Because she was beautiful, cutthroat, and incredibly clever. But most importantly, she made him feel what he thinks might be love.”

Alexandra tenses next to Thomas.

He feels his heart tighten but continues in fear that he will never be able to tell her if he doesnt now.

Thomas grabs Alexa’s chin and tilts her head back to meet his gaze.

“I….love you Alexa. I think anyway. I’ve never loved anyone like this. It’s different but if you're with me I think I might be able to love you the way you deserve. But I’m afraid because I don't want to be the reason you end up dead,” Thomas said sincerely.

Alexandra doesn't respond.

“I’m sorry if you don’t-mmph!” Thomas was interrupted as Alexandra slams her lips into his.

Thomas moves his hands to her waist as her hands gently cup his cheeks.

That one kiss held so much emotion.

But it was a promise to Thomas.

She wasn't leaving him.

Alexandra pulls away but doesn’t leave their embrace.

Her lips puff air onto Thomas’s and he feels wonder light up in him.

She was so alive.

And Thomas would make sure to keep it that way.

“I love you, Thomas Jefferson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	11. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK BITCHES

Chapter 11-  
“So what’s the exchange?” Alexa sparks during breakfast the next morning.

Thomas slams his hands on the table. “I knew you were listening!”

Alexandra shook her head. “No, I used your phone to intercept the phone signal to overhear James’s call.”

“You looked through my texts, didn’t you?”

“Let me have this.”

Thomas chuckles and kisses Alexa.

She hums into the kiss, savoring the taste of coffee and a hint of something distinctly Thomas.

“Ok, I have to do shit so I’ll be in the library,” Thomas says, standing up.

Alexa nods and allows him to leave.

The second he leaves, Alexa races up to his office.

She realized if George knew Thomas as a kid, then she must have too.

They must have met when she was around 15.

Why she couldn’t remember him, only heaven knows.

She tears open several files, being sure to place them back decently.

Finally, near the bottom she sees a closed case but it was only openable by a key.

Alexa pulls out her messy bun and quickly uses her bobby pin to pop open the lock.

She gingerly picks up the file and sees several pictures.

Most of them had Thomas as a kid in them.

Alexandra had to try not to laugh.

Thomas looked so thin and lanky as a 15 year old.

But Alexandra could attest that he had grown very nicely now that he was 22.

Alexandra squints at the girl next to him and feels the breath leave her body once she recognizes who it is.

It was….her?

“She was my best friend as a kid,” A voice remarks.

Alexa jolts to see an amused Thomas standing over her.

“You don’t know who she is?” Alexa asks.

Thomas gives a bittersweet smile. “No. She got stuck in a car accident because of me. I was teaching her to drive and she swerved after I dropped my water on her because we were laughing. I broke my arms, fractured my leg, and split open my skull with some bruised ribs. I was temporarily amnesic in a really weird way. I couldn’t remember her at all but I could remember everything and everyone else. The pictures of us got locked away. After that, I’m not sure what happened to her.”

Alexa feels a lump in her throat. “Did you and my dad actually have a fallout or did he just stop talking to you?”

Thomas frowns. “Well, we were actually close for a while, but then he seemed to look at me differently one day when I turned 20 and we just ended up splitting. I decided I wanted to start my own gang since Washington kept dissing me.”

Alexandra wants to cry.

She and Thomas were the same age, so she knew what was happening that day George started hating Thomas.

Flashback to when Alexandra was 20  
Alexandra was peaking over the railing to listen to George and Martha.

“….the guy that got her in the accident!”

“You cannot hate him because of something they did as kids, George!”

“She almost died. Her rib pierced her lung and the other collapsed! How the hell can I forgive him?”

“George, I cannot believe-”

Alexandra chooses that moment to come down the stairs.

George and Martha give her one look and silence.

They wouldn’t talk to each other for a week and that’s when the infamous rivalry of Thomas Jefferson and George Washington started.

Current Day  
She also had gotten that weird amnesia.

She forgot Thomas.

George remembered and didn’t tell her.

Thomas knew her.

They were best friends.

What the hell was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	12. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This was sad

Alexa’s shaking hands grabbed Thomas’s phone and quickly typed in George’s number.

Thomas was filling out some paperwork in the next room.

“President Washington, how may I help you?” A voice came.

“You knew the whole time!” Alexa hisses.

“Lexi? You’re alive, thank god, where are-”

“Thomas was the reason I was in the car accident. That’s what you were talking about!” Alexandra snaps.

There was silence. “Lexi, I’m sorry for not telling you, but he hurt you and was a threat-”

“No! We were stupid kids. He got it worse than me and I was the one driving. That’s why I got those headaches, right? That’s why I had to take those fucking meds so those memories wouldn’t come back because I had to shoot my best friend,” Alexa accuses.

Warm drops of water hit her collar and Alexandra realized she had strayed to cry.

“Alexandra, please-”

“I trusted you with my life and you tried to make me kill someone I had loved. Bye, dad,” Alexa spit out dad so viciously, she could hear George flinch.

“Lexi, please-”

The line cuts and Alexa collapses to the floor, sobs racking her body.

Suddenly, there were arms around her but they weren’t Thomas’s.

“I’m so sorry,” a voice whispers in condolence.

James Madison, Alexa realizes.

She turns and hugs the man tighter.

James felt his heart break.

How were they going to tell Thomas?

“James, there you- Alexa? Shit, what the hell?” Thomas snaps, punching James out of the way to gently cradle Alexandra in his arms.

“I think it’s best we should go and-” James warns.

“It was me. The girl in the picture. That’s me,” Alexandra manages through choked sobs.

Thomas freezes.

James quietly leaves the room.

This wasn’t his conversation to hear.

“That girl was you?” Thomas asks, voice emotionless.

Alexandra manges to nod.

“So I’ve already managed to hurt you?” Thomas says disbelievingly.

Alexander shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t that bad and-”

“But what if it is next time?” Thomas snaps.

“Thomas, it won’t happen next time,” Alexandra says.

Thomas looks at her, barely concealed hurt in his eyes. “You’re right. Because there’s not going to be a next time.”

He stands and leaves, abandoning Alexa on the floor.

By the time Alexandra stops crying and leaves the room, Thomas’s car is gone and James is waiting in the living room with water and food.

He doesn’t say a word but opens his arms and Alexandra falls in once again.

James was starting to become a comforting presence for her, and the fact that Eliza’s perfume lingered on him helped a lot.

“He’ll be back,” James whispers. “He isn’t stupid enough to let someone as wonderful as you go.”

“But he did,” Alexandra responds. “He won’t come back.

James stays silent.

And Alexandra’s heart breaks when she realizes why.

He doesn’t know if he’s coming back either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	13. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sally is smart

It had been a week.

James wouldn’t leave Alexandra’s side.

Eliz had called him several times but he just responded with ‘just give me some time’.

Eventually Eliza calls him, crying, asking if he’s cheating.

He immediately comforts her and explains a quick summary of what’s happening.

That Thomas had gone missing.

But gave her no details.

Eliza calmed down and stopped calling to let him focus on finding his best friend.

“Eat. Please,” James coaxes the woman.

Alexandra eats the food slowly, unable to identify flavor, texture or even color.

And she was looking right at it.

James sits next to her and watches her eat with concern.

He passes her a glass of water at the end.

He was about to try and make her get some sleep when the door to the house opens.

And in walks one Thomas Jefferson.

Alexandra looks at him and the hope on her face crushes James.

He quickly stands and pulls Thomas into the hallway.

Thomas shrinks under his gaze. “I know you're mad but I’m sorry, really. I’ll be better and I promise I won’t leave her again and-”

“Don’t fuck shit up again, Thomas,” James interrupts. “Eliza and I are going out tonight. I better see a happy Alexandra tomorrow morning because the next day is the exchange.”

Thomas nods silently as James leaves.

He presses a kiss to Alexa’s forehead and whispers in her ear to eat before he grabs his coat and takes off with one warning look over to Thomas.

The silence is suffocating.

“I ordered Italian,” Thomas finally says. “I know it’s your favorite.”

Alexandra says nothing.

Thomas breaks. “I wen to the hospital to get the records from the accident. I’m glad to see you weren’t hurt too badly.”

Alexa scoffs lightly. 

That was exactly what she said.

Thomas sighs. “I know you’re upset. You have every right to be. Hell, I would have smacked me if I were you.”

The corner of Alexa’s lips pull up.

“I would have kicked me out of this house even though I fucking lived here. But that’s not important. You didn’t do that. The question is, why?”

Alexandra’s eyes finally meet Thomas’s.

Thomas walks towards her and holds her hand. “I’m sorry for walking out. I was so scared I had already hurt you so badly. I’m sorry for hurting you then but I will try my damn hardest to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I love you.”

Alexandra finally smiles. “I love you too. But that doesn’t mean you don’t have to beg for forgiveness.”

Thomas laughs, burying his face in her lap. “I wouldn't expect anything less.”

***

“Ok, so Alexa, wait out here ‘till the signal. Thomas, Washington should be here soon. Both of you, hands to yourself,” Sally instructs.

Alexa laughs and Thomas chuckles.

“We’ve heard this twenty times, Sally,” Thomas chides gently.

Sally huffs. “And yet that hickey on Alexandra’s neck means you haven’t been following rule three.”

“What if he did it yesterday?” Alexandra tests.

“Then you would have said ‘he did it yesterday’ not ‘what if’” Sally corrects.

Alexandra pouts. “Stop being smart.”

Sally checks her watch. “It’s my job, dear. Also, Thomas, let’s go.”

Thomas kisses Alexa quickly. “Hope I don’t die.”

Alexandra shakes her head. “He won’t shoot. He’s my dad. He’ll follow the agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	14. Head Full of Fantasies of Dying like a Martyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> THIS IS JUST MY OTHER FIC ‘HEAD FULL OF FANTASIES OF DYING LIKE A MARTYR’

“George,” Thomas greets cooly.

“Thomas,” George says, unamused.

“The exchange,” Sally says from the side.

George’s eyes narrow. “Of course. Our support in the war against King for Alexandra.”

Thomas nods, pleased that he remembered.

“Alexandra is waiting outside,” Thomas says.

George nods and smiles. “That’s all I needed to know.”

The second Alexandra walks in for the exchange, a single gunshot rings out.

Washington had a gun in hand and Thomas crumpled to the floor, hand over his abdomen.

“Thomas!” Alexandra screams.

“Lexi, you’re ok-” John starts but is shoved out of the way by the girl.

Alexandra collapses to her knees next to Thomas.

“Thomas, no, please, stay with me,” Alexa cried, cradling Thomas to her chest.

Thomas chuckles weakly. “Darling, it’s going to be alright.”

The blood stained her light green dress.

“How could you shoot! You made a deal!” Alexandra wailed, eyes filled with rage and sorrow.

George flinches and Martha rushes forward to Thomas.

“No! Get away!” Alexa shrieks, pushing Martha away.

“Darling, please, relax,” Thomas rasps, weak hands grabbing at Alexa’s.

Sally whips out her phone and calls Thomas’s private hospital to get ready.

“Alexa-” George tries.

“No! He is going to die and I- I loved him!” Alexandra hiccuped.

Everyone in the room was in shock.

“Love?” John asks, head spinning.

Alexandra just clutches Thomas closer.

“Love you too, darling,” Thomas murmurs before blacking out.

James rushes into the building and finds them like this.

Alexandra desperately gryphons to stop the bleeding of a dying man as Sally attempts to calm Martha and George with John’s help.

***

Alexandra hadn’t slept in two weeks.

She hadn’t eaten, slept, bathed, nothing.

She wouldn’t leave Thomas’s side.

He was finally stable after several flatlines and seizures.

He was currently out cold with several meds flowing through his bloodstreams.

“Lexi?” A voice tentatively asked from the doorway.

Alexandra’s bloodshot eyes from weeks of crying met the gaze of one very worried James and regretful George.

James rushed forward and hugs Alexandra tightly, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

Alexandra hugs him back.

She had grown to see James as a brother.

And a really good one.

He forced her to drink a little, made her choke down some food, and one time even knocked her out with some anesthesia because she was on the verge of passing out.

George seemed to be asking Alexandra for permission to enter.

She nods, not really caring anymore.

George sits next to her but doesn’t try to touch her.

James was looking at their interaction carefully to see when he needed to step in.

George simply opens his arms and whispers ‘I’m sorry’ and Alexandra breaks down.

She collapses in his arms, sobbing.

George holds her as tight as he can.

James prayed to god that Thomas would recover because if not, Alexandra would break beyond repair.

Alexandra was sleeping by Thomas’s side when an arm wraps around her.

Alexa awakens blearily.

She expected James to be there telling her to get up.

She had gotten up yesterday to shower, eat, and drink properly.

Martha cried in relief and John helped her through it all.

Sally kept her updated on Thomas’s condition.

“You look like shit, darling,” an affectionate voice says.

Alexandra snaps up and sees Thomas smirking at her, face tired but eyes bright.

Alexa felt tears well up. “Thomas? You’re awake?”

Thomas snorts. “I do believe so, since I’m talking to you.”

Alexandra feels her breath hitch on a sob as she hugs Thomas.

Thomas smiles and presses kisses all across Alexa’s face.

“You’re ok. You’re alive,” Alexandra repeats.

Thomas grins. “I am. And I plan to stay this way as long as possible.”

That was by far Alexa’s favorite kiss.

And it was only one of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	15. Position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MY LAST PLANNED CHAPTER!
> 
> SO DO YOU WANT MORE LIKE HOW THPMAS PROPOSES, HOW THEY GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES OR ARE WE ENDING IT HERE
> 
> YOUR CALL FOLKS

“Is everyone in position?” Eliza whispers into the mic.

“Me and Sam are good,” Alexandra whispers. “We’re right in the building, guns at hand.”

Sam nods and loads his gun.

“Me and Thomas are about to enter,” Washington murmurs, straightening his tie.

Thomas nods and fixes his cuffs.

“Me and Lafayette are in position,” Adams mutters, having to be extra quiet because he was on the roof.

Lafayette nods and pulls out several knives.

The plan was Washington and Thomas would draw King’s gang out so that Laf and Adams would take out the help.

Samuel would be helping by far range shooting.

No one was expected to get hit because Sam might not be as good as Alexandra, but he was one hell of a sniper.

As soon as King made an appearance, Alexandra would shoot him.

At least, that was the plan.

And it was going wonderfully as Thomas and Washington spread out of the base followed by the entire gang.

Laf and Adams jump off the rafters and are taking out men left and right with help from Thomas and Washington.

“Sam, why aren’t you- fuck!” Alexandra hisses as a bullet skims her arm.

Seabury was smirking and had his gun pointed at her. “Sorry, Hamilton, but I’m with King. And you’re going to actually die this time.”

Alexandra grits her teeth.

Her right arm was oozing blood slowly and was throbbing.

She was going to have some trouble maneuvering but when does she ever back down from a challenge?

She quickly runs right before doubling to the left to avoid a bullet. 

She springs off the wall on her left and kicks Seabury’s gun out of his hands.

Before he can do anything else, she roundhouse kicks him in the mouth and slams his head on her knee with a sickening crack.

“Betsy, Sam was with King. I just took him out but my left arm is compromised,” Alexandra hisses into her ear piece.

“He didn’t know the plan till right now so he wasn’t able to tell King. But we need to double back. You can’t shoot,” Eliza says.

Alexandra clenches her teeth, loading her gun. “I practiced lefty for a while. I can do it.”

“Alexandra, you can’t-“ Eliza starts.

“King is out, King is out,” Adams snaps into the earpiece.

“Mon ami, now’s your time,” Laf warns Alexa.

Alexa carefully aims with her left hand, finger hovering over the trigger.

She feels Seabury move from next to her so she shoots.

The bullet flies through the sky and for a deadly second, Alexa thought it was going to hit Thomas.

But Thomas moves out of the way and the bullet hits King.

Right.

Through.

The.

Heart.

For a second everything freezes until King collapses, blood oozing from his wound.

Alexa turns around to see a gun pointed at her face.

“Goodbye, Hamilton,” Seabury spat.

Before he can shoot, another gun shot rings out.

Seabury’s eyes roll back into his skull to reveal James Madison holding a gun with Martha Washington at his side.

Martha rushes to hug Alexandra.

“We did it,” Martha whispers.

Alexandra hugs back and smiles at James. “We did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	16. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost fell in the toilet today but I saved myself.
> 
> My half piece of bread was not so lucky.
> 
> I hope bread flushes alright.

“Thomas,” Alexa laughs as she’s pulled by her boyfriend.

“C’mon darling, hurry, this is important,” Thomas insists.

Alexandra smiles and lets herself be dragged.

It’s Christmas time, and lights are hung up in every which way.

Red, green and silver-white chains of light make the streets glow.

Everyone is laughing and talking about the latest things in the news.

Thomas and Alexandra has both been pulled aside several times by political enthusiasts or reporters.

Thomas was now Secretary of State, and Alexandra the Secretary of Treasury.

Both now lived in Monticello and had a cat.

Alexandra had picked her up off the side of the street.

Thomas couldn’t resist the kicked kitten look he got from the cutie.

The cat was also pretty cute.

Her name is Charlotte and she’s a gray tabby.

She’s an absolute diva, but they both love her.

The only person she loves, though, is George.

Thomas swears that every time someone that’s not George walks through the door, Charlotte goes further into depression.

Thomas finally reaches where he wants them to be.

“Ok, Thomas, we’ve been walking for hours, what’d di you want to- oh my god,” Alexa whispers in shock.

There, written in Christmas lights and wreaths, were the words, ‘Will you marry me?”

Alexandra feels tears blur her vision as she sees Thomas get down on one knee.

She notices the reporters around her but honestly couldn't care less.

She laughs disbelievingly when Thomas pulls out a velvet box.

Inside, lies a beautiful ring.

It had a gold band intertwined with a silver one with a large diamond sitting on top.

Thomas grins at her.

‘Dope,’ she thinks when she releases that he’s wearing his ‘Warning: may start talking about politics’ shirt.

It’s barely visible through his coat but she’s stolen enough of his clothes to know what shirt it is.

“So?” Thomas prompts.

“Yes,” Alexandra says, beaming. “Absolutely, I would love to marry you.”

Thomas’s smile outshines the stars when he puts the ring on her finger.

“Guess you're stuck with me now,” Thomas whispers.

Alexandra laughs wetly. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.

Thomas chuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And it starts the first snowfall of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> I absolutely loved this series.
> 
> It was so much fun to write and it’s probably my favorite thing I’ve ever written.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will be writing more fics.
> 
> Thanks.

“Philip Stephen Hamilton-Jefferson, if you don’t come here right this instant, I swear I’m going to-” Alexandra yells up the stairs.

“Coming!” Philip says, cutting her off. “Angelica, let’s go we’re gonna be late to school!”

“On my way,” Angelica calls back.

Alexandra huffs.

She sits down on the couch, her third pregnancy taking a toll on her body.

Philip was one year older than Angelica and the two were going to 2 and 1 grade respectively.

It had been 10 years since George Washington shot Thomas during the exchange because he thought he killed Alexandra.

Thomas recovered fully though sometimes needed a cane to walk.

It had been 9 years since they won the gang war with King and could finally leave normal lives.

George King had been killed after Alexandra shot him right in his heart.

It had been 8 years since Thomas and Alexandra got married.

7 since they settled down and started a family.

And the two couldn’t be happier.

Thomas finally comes down the stairs from his study, the two kids rushing past him.

“Jesus, slow down,” Thomas mutters as he nearly falls down the stairs.

“Sorry, dad!” The two call as they grab their pieces of toast and rush to the bus stop.

“Why’d you wake ‘em up so late?” Thomas asked, his Southern accent ten times stronger with his exhaustion.

“I didn’t. They have your habit of sleeping through their alarms and me yelling at them,” Alexandra counters.

Thomas hums, eyes barely open to kiss Alexandra’s lips.

He misses and kisses her cheek but seems it close enough.

Alexandra watches slightly amused as Thomas grabs a cup of coffee before returning to her side.

He takes a sip and sighs at the bitter flavor. “Coffee, how I’ve missed you.”

Alexandra swats his arm. “If you slept, you’d be fine.”

Thomas groans. “Stop bullying me and just give me cuddles.”

He peppers several kisses in quick succession to Alexandra’s neck, a trick that never seemed to fail in making her laugh.

Thomas had been working diligently to pass a bill for the past 3 days.

But now that he finished his proposal, he had a 5 day vacation.

“I can’t wait to go to New York,” Thomas murmurs.

Alexandra laughs. “Last time we went, you kept wanting to come back here, to Monticello.”

Thomas sighs, leaning against Alexandra’s side. “That was before I had kids to show off the penthouse too.”

Alexandra gives him a pointed look. “You can’t spoil them this much.”

Thomas cracks open an eye to look at her. “Why not? We give generous donations to alerte foundations, work at countless charities, and we’re constantly trying to change laws to benefit the people. We literally have billions of dollars we have no fucking close what to do with, not including the kids trusts finds that I regret giving the passcode to everyone else for. What the hell is a kid gonna do with 3 million dollars for their first birthday, Lexi?”

Alexandra purses her lips. “Fine, I’ll let you spoil them a little. If they grow up to be rich douchebags like you, though, I will personally see to it that they are cut off.”

“Philip literally took off his $200 shoes and gave them to a kid on the streets that didn’t have any. Angelica invited practically half of Virginia’s homeless to her last birthday party. I think they’ll be fine,” Thomas drawls.

Alexandra sighs. “I know, it’s just-ah!”

Alexandra cris out and clutches her stomach.

Thomas immediately grabs her to steady her and asks urgently, “What’s wrong? Doctor or ER?”

Alexandra winces. “Nothing, just another braxton hicks.”

Thomas ponders over it thoughtfully. “You’ve been having a lot of those. Do you think the baby’s coming?”

Alexandra thinks. “He is due within this week, most likely tomorrow. I wouldn’t find it unlikely.”

Thomas suddenly has a far away look in his eyes.

“What?” Alexa asks.

Thomas opens and closes his mouth, trying to find the right words.

“10 years. 10 years of having you. Something, someone I didn’t think I could have. We have a family. Kids. And they don’t hate me. I haven’t fucked this up yet and sometimes I’m waiting for that moment. The moment I break and everything goes to shit. But I look at you and everything’s suddenly ok. I can’t believe we got here,” Thomas says, clearly being sincere.

Alexandra smiles.

“You aren’t going to fuck this up Thomas. You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I love you, Thomas Jefferson. And you better get used to it.”

Thomas smiles at her.

“I love you too, darlin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
